


Lust Potion Shop of Horrors

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Forced Relationship, Gen, Love Potion/Spell, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Overlord-Following his desires to please and charm Enri, Nfirea winds up creating a strange love potion by accident making Lupusregina Beta enamored with him sexually. Following and wondering why she was drawn to the whelp she winds up going crazier due to the proximity of the potion's effects. This leads to her paying him a visit late at night and getting a taste for sexual relations with the meek potions maker, whether he likes it or not.





	Lust Potion Shop of Horrors

  
  
  


**Charming Potion Master**

**Overlord**

**For Demonic Saint**

**By Azure**

  
  
  


**Chapter One- Beta Testing on Lupusregina**

  
  


********

Beyond the great tomb of Nazarick lies the humble yet prospering settlement called ‘Carne Village’, there the new armada of powerful Goblin forces made their say permanent and was currently working with the villagers to build a new section of the tomb for them. Everyone, human and goblin, got along properly after the save from that last invading army. Enri was currently hard at work managing everything as the new village chief, she had grown used to it all over time and found it a more rewarding experience establishing confidence in all her peers. 

Somewhere in the workshop belonging to his grandmother, one bowl-cut wearing young lad by the name of Nfirea was hard at work with his latest breakthrough in alchemizing a potion in hopeful replication of the red one. Last time he produced a purple one and was recognized for his skills by lord Ainz himself. That night he was invited to the home of the great Sorcerer King was when Enri herself admitted to Nfirea that she fell for him and liked him the way he was.

‘Best moment of my life.’ Nfirea thought to himself with a blush as he continued mixing certain components together at his side as an unofficial lab assistant was Kaijali, the de facto boss of his group of goblins other than Enri. On the young boy’s mind were various fantasies of Enri coming onto him and wanting to take her clothes off. 

He blushed noticeably when the fantasies became lewder and more intimate; from seeing Enri’s naked body to looking at her face from his perspective as he rutted into her from above. A bit of drool escaped his lips when he did that, thankfully his Goblin companion snapped him out of his thoughts when his voice.

“What did I say about you spending less time on this stuff than you do around General Enri,hm?” Kaijali teased with arms crossed looking disapprovingly at Nferea.

“Hehehe, well she’s currently managing the village, while she’s doing that I have time here to focus on potions crafting. Don't worry I still plan to spend plenty of time with her in between it all, but I can't forsake my duties as the resident Alchemist in town. Besides, Lord Ainz is expecting high-quality potions from me anyway. Can’t disappoint.” Nfirea explained bashfully while rubbing the back of his neck. Kaijali simply nodded accepting the answer. Aside from working for Ainz Oool Gown Nfirea had thoughts about crafting something so special even Enri would be impressed, granted they were together now they had yet to take that extra step. The boy was an overachiever in wanting her undaunted affection, thoughts of laying in bed with her came to mind a second time making him pause and drool once more.

He wanted to tell his goblin assistant that his motivation was making love to Enri, but something that intimate made Nfirea too shy to voice it.

“Fair point, but what are you making anyway? Trying to recreate that Purple Potion you impressed Lord Ainz with?” The goblin wondered as Nfirea compounded two other rare herb elements into the central mixture on his workshop table.

“Hm mh, trying to recreate and improve. I’m almost there, I just know it, Besides if I can make this healing potion work we could begin producing it en masse and really bring some revenue into this town. We’ll need it to house that new Goblin Army that came to our rescue recently.” Nfirea explained before taking out the final component of his mixture from his pocket to put into a bowl and ground it.

“Ha, sweet, you and the boss Enri are really thinking ahead for everyone’s sake. You two really are made to be together.” Kaijali retorted making the bashful boy blush and nod with a smile as he put in the final component.

Sealing the lid of the central tube containing the mixture Nfirea then turned up the heat on the apparatus.  He started cooking to perfect the potion to completion. He stood back waiting with his goblin companion as they watched the process unfold.

Just then the boy turned his head toward the window of his workshop looking out to see the cheeky yet spirited Lupusregina floating above the town like always. Kaijali noticed what he was looking at and frowned at the sight.

“That servant of Lord Ainz may seem friendly but this gob can tell she’s hiding her real face. By which I mean her personality. I don't know how to explain it but I get the feeling she’s the twisted type that likes seeing people squirm.” Kaijali said making Nfirea a little bit nervous as he nodded in agreement with her.

‘I don't know about that, she seems awfully nice and playful, but I can’t help feeling there’s more to her than what we see.’ He thought and heard the ding sound of his lab telling him the cooking was done. Nfirea turned off the fire and put on a warm glove before grabbing the tube from the bunsen burner. Kaijali was looking at suspiciously and held his large green chin with intrigue as both he and Nfirea stared at it feeling lost.

“Uhh...why is it pink this time? Did you use something new for the mixture?” 

Nfirea looked at it through his obscuring bangs and saw that it was indeed pink, not purple nor red, but pink.

“Huh, this didn’t go quite the way I expected. I think I used too much of that new ingredient I found out in the forest.” He guessed.

“Well what was it? You know some herbs aren’t meant for consumption, right?” Kaijali noted making Nfirea shrug as he compared the new element to the potion. 

“Mmhh, was this something other creatures use? I couldn’t identify it at first but I knew it was rare by looking at it. What do you think?” He then handed it to the goblin to sniff out.

Immediately Kaijali’s eyes went wide in shock and wonder as he backed away from it.

“Oooh, whatever that is it’s strong, better be careful when you’re gulping it down, chief. Ready to test it out?” Kaijali asked readying his club for a soft bludgeon against the boy’s left knee. 

Nfirea was very nervous about this part, but knew it had to be tested in order to make sure it worked. Taking a step back away from the desk he held out his arms and prepared for the pain. 

“Sorry about this.” Kaijali said before swinging his club right at his left leg for a soft yet damaging blow! A soft crunching sound could be heard and the boy winced in great pain while keeping his lips sealed tight, he didn’t want to show weakness. 

“Mmph! Ouch….! Now time to use the potion.” Nfirea whimpered out as he grabbed the vial and popped the lid. He tilted his head back chugging the contents down his throat, he winced at the taste of it and hoped it would heal him immediately. 

The goblin stepped back a bit and watched as Nfirea’s body glowed pink and his leg injury seemed to slowly fade back into top condition. The boy looked at his hands in curious wonder as he felt something strange tingle his body through the pink aura, it didn’t feel like a regular potion would, nor did his injury heal at a fast rate as most normal potions did. He let out a soft sigh and considered it a failure as the glow died down gradually.  

‘Strange, why was it pink and not red? I’m guessing those exotic herbs didn’t help perfect the recipe I had in mind. Oh well….’ He thought slumping his shoulders and considering this experiment a complete failure. 

“Another screw up I thought I was so close too. Maybe I should've just stuck to the same ingredients I used to make the purple one.” He sighed with soft chuckle. Kaijali was there patting him on the back, or at least as far as he could reach anyway.

“What say we could have lunch with Miss Enri, huh? That’ll take your mind off of this potion business for a little while.” 

Nfirea nodded with a slump and put the vial back into its place on the workshop desk before heading out with Kaijali. 

What they didn’t know or even see was that the potion did in fact work, but not in the way Nfirea wanted. Somewhere above on a nearby rooftop of a random house was Lupusregina Beta of the seven Pleiades laying on her back and watching the clouds with boredom. A strange feeling overcame her body earlier, a very subtle nearly unnoticeable feeling that made her perk up from her spot. She had a confused look on her face and shrugged brushing it off as nothing, but when she turned her head to look at the townsfolk her eyes traced onto the resident Alchemist Nfirea Bareare.

“Hmm, is it just me or does that wimpy alchemist seem more eye-catching today?” She said to herself with nose wrinkling from a certain scent she picked up from him. Popping an eyebrow in wonder she stood up on her feet and cast her magic spell of flight. Hovering above the ground she floated over the village rooftops quietly keeping her suspicious eyes on him. The smell of Nfirea lingered in her mind making her ‘different’ and somewhat attached to surveying the boy.

‘Weird, something’s definitely different about the kid. I just can’t put my finger on what it might be.’ She thought to herself and landed on a random rooftop watching as he sat with Enri and the main group of goblins eating lunch. **

‘Huh, nothing seems out of the ordinary with him. Maybe it’s a new cologne or something?’ She wondered and the longer she kept her eyes on him the further her thoughts went. ‘He might have created a new potion that we didn’t know about, but that’s a longshot if anything. Even he knows not to piss off Lord Ainz with deceit, plus my Master has everyone eating out the palm of his hand right now. If he didn’t care about the boy’s ability to make potions this village would’ve been as good as dead a long time ago.’ 

Beta held her hands into her palms watching as she laid down on her tummy kicking her feet up in the air like a bored schoolgirl. Her golden eyes roamed all over Nfirea’s features taking him in and finding nothing remarkable about him other than his potion making qualities. 

‘He’s important to Nazarick alright, but I do kinda hate having to make sure Enri needs to be protected as well. Lord Ainz certainly doesn’t care that much about her or anyone else outside of the potion-making wiz kid.’ She thought feeling a bit more sensitive and tingly when the smell of him came back to her. 

She softly shuddered and continued her surveillance on Nfirea chit-chatting to Enri. For some reason she didn’t like it and hated having to protect her because he loved the girl. 

‘I wonder if I can make him change his mind to focus his affections on somebody else. Oh the look Enri will have on her face would be oh so sweet.’ Beta smiled in a sadistic fashion when imagining the boy holding a completely different girl in his arms while Enri was watching mortified. 

Such a fantasy titillated the sadistic battle maid, tearing others down slowly after seizing them up happened to be a twisted form of entertainment for her. The thought of a heartbroken Enri seeing Nfirea make out with another girl was juicy and made her salivate. Turning her eyes back to Nfirea Beta smiled evilly and made up her mind. She stood up on the rooftop and floated away mentally making plans for tonight.

 

*******

Later when the sunset on Carne village the goblins rested in their little huts, the villagers in their homes, and Nfirea made his way over to the comfy bed of his room just outside of the workshop. He had put on a simple set of shorts and shirt and rode up the ladder ready to sleep after a hard day’s work. 

When he turned around from the bathroom mirror however he saw a most startling sight that made him freeze on the spot.

“Hey there, sailor. Surprised to see me?” Beta greeted with a catty smile and leering eyes as the boy froze on the spot before sputtering out in shock.

“W-wha...miss Lupusregina! W-what are you doing here?” Nfirea sputtered out as he fell back onto the floor of his room as she pounced from the bed to land on top of him!

He let out a winded groan as she straddled his waist and smirked evilly at him from above. 

“H-hey! What’s this all about?!” Nfirea asked fearfully with a blush as she leaned down enough to show him her breasts. Beta smirked at seeing his one visible eye peer over at her bust. Snickering she spoke up in a flirty tone.

“Say, kiddo, what’s Enri got that I don't, hmm? She doesn't’ have these babies right here, ya know.” Beta purred cupping her breasts into her hands seductively in front of his face. The boy blushed and sputtered out in protest unable to form word for he was currently feeling very erect being pressed underneath her body. 

That was Beta’s intention, she deliberately ground her panty-clad mound over his bulging crotch and doing it with a sinister smile. She couldn’t explain her actions right this moment, for some reason she felt incredibly frisky and full of lustful energy that converged on Nfirea. She wasn’t like this earlier, but the moment she got close she went bonkers with the feeling becoming stronger than before. She could almost acquaint it with an animal being in heat, but Beta still had her wits about her. At least for now.**

“Well?” Beta repeated and leaned down further practically pushing her bust into his face. The boy was redder than a potion at this moment and Beta decided to let him speak by leaning back enough to give him some space.

“Y-you are very beautiful, Miss Lupusregina! B-But my heart, all my feelings for Enri belong to her! I-I’m sorry.” Nfirea answered making the werewolf girl even more annoyed by his persistence on ‘True love’.

“Really? Even when she’s likely as flat as a board and doesn’t have….these?” Beta teased with a sultry voice and pulled down the corset revealing her bouncy pair of C-cup breasts.

“Hhaaghh! M-m-miss Lupusregina!” Nfirea stammered out feeling his member grow underneath her mound even more so upon seeing them. Her nipples were salmon colored and in perfect condition. ‘My first real breasts! N-n-no! Think of Enri! Only Enri! You love her with all your heart, Nfirea!’ 

The boy reached his hands up feeling tempted to touch them. Beta was waiting them keeping her top down and waiting for him to grab at them, but the boy jerked his hands away at the last moment leaving Beta’s face mortified in shock. He turned his face away with a fierce blush and cleared his throat to speak.

“I-I….I’m sorry, you are lovely and have a great body, but like said; my heart and everything I feel belongs to Miss Enri.” He stated firmly after turning back to look directly at her.

“O-Oh….is that so? Well….” Beta trailed off with a dangerous tone to her face that scared Nfirea. A malicious smirk crossed her lovely features and her eyes glowed a dull amber just before she jumped up and pulled him by the collar to head level!

“....now you’ve just ticked me off so we’re doing this the hard way, human!” She snarled making him panic with fright and before he could scream out for help Beta covered his lips with her own forcing him into a deep tongue-swathing kiss. 

Nfirea shook with shock and tasted her tongue as it swirled around inside of his mouth at an aggressive pace. HIs mind was being muddled by the feel of her lips sucking onto his fiercely, the warm spongy feel of her tongue sloshing around inside his mouth furthered his erection despite his protests. While doing this, Beta reached down to his crotch and roughly groped his bulge through his shirts with her right hand. 

“Nnnngh!” He whimpered within Beta’s tongue-raping mouth. She let out a gasp of tastiness once she broke off from his mouth. Her tongue came out and licked up all of his saliva while he looked into her feral lust-ridden eyes. 

Wincing at her grip on his balls Nfirea was afraid she’d rip his genitals off with her strength, instead, she just gripped the fabric and tore his shorts off of his body releasing his impressive eight and a half inch penis fully erect! Beta pulled herself from his face to get a good look at his erection. 

“Ooh hoo! You are packing quite a sausage,kiddo. Can’t wait to ride it.” She commented with a perverse thrill and pushed him back down onto the ground pinning him down with one of her high-heels.

“H-hey! Stop it, Miss Lupusregina!” He protested until she undid her long maid skirt revealing her long legs covered in silken stockings attached to a garter belt. Over her mound was a thin pair of moistened white panties that Beta hastily tore off revealing her moist snatch for him to behold. Nfirea’s voice died off in his throat as he looked at the wonder in arousal. 

Beta smirked widely at his slack-jawed stare and reached down to spread open her lips showing him the pink wetness inside. She licked up her lips and removed her leg from his chest and quickly straddled his waist before he could even think of escaping. She pinned down his legs using her weight and leaned back to nudge her moistened pair of nether lips up against his twitching member. 

Suddenly thoughts of Enri and giving his first time to her reached his mind making the boy try to shake off his arousal and protest again.

“S-stop! I’m saving myself for Enri! Get off me already!” He cried out as his erection throbbed thickly against her moistness.

“Oh? Then why are you getting so excited, Nfirea? Seems to me like your body likes what I’m doing, only you are clinging onto your plain jane girlfriend and the concept of celibacy. Sorry, kiddo, but we’re doing this. Lean back and enjoy it.~” Beta purred with a sadistic smile and pushed herself onto Nfirea’s throbbing member encasing the head into the lips of her wetness. 

Nefiriea whimpered and let out a shudder at the sensation and felt her cunt push further onto him encasing the rest of his penis inside her sopping tight flesh. Beta hung her mouth agape in surprise euphoria and let out a shrill shudder of excitement as she swallowed the boy’s dick into her womanhood.

“Oohhh yeah! Huaahh that feels good. Can't believe I never tried this until now, congratulations on losing your virginity by the way.” Beta panted keeping her hands firmly on his chest as she leaned over to see him reluctantly panting in pleasure. “Just stay there and let me do all the work.”

With that she started bouncing her body back and forth repeatedly in slow fluid motion. Her body was warm and her skin smooth and sweaty with arousal. Her hips descended and rose up on his member repeatedly sucking it into her wetness making Nfirea groan out softly in pleasure. She panted and gasped and rode him slowly at first, Nfirea’s mind was too focused on the pleasure he was feeling having her wet vaginal muscle pulling tightly on his meat. It was a sensation he never knew he wanted despite the undesirable circumstances leading to it.

“Aaaahh! Mmhhhh!” He whimpered in pleasure as he felt her rolling her hips swiftly along his waist. Her cunt squeezed and pulled on his length as it entered her inner depths incessantly. Beta controlled her pelvic muscles to clench and pull on it making the pleasure for him all that much greater. 

“Aaaahhh yes! Mmhh! Mh mh mh mh mhhhh!” Beta moaned and leaned back showing her breasts bouncing with her steady movements. She steadily increased her pace which resulted in loud skin-slapping noises coming out from her bottom. Her cheeks squeezed and smacked Nfirea’s thighs and waist. The squelching noises of Lupusregina’s pussy pulling on his member intensified the longer she sat straddling him. 

Slowly but surely Nfirea started to enjoy and let out a chorus of sharp gasps and moans of utter pleasure. Beta’s caramel colored body swayed and bounces wildly on top of the boy’s waist. Repeatedly fucking herself on top of him in sexual bliss, again and again, his dick throbbed within the wet confines of her walls. Beta held nothing back as she ground her hips into his pelvis squeezing him until he came to climax. She was enjoying herself far too much to want to dismount him anytime soon, but unfortunately she’d had to leave in case his grandmother came to investigate the noise. 

Beta knew better than to defy Lord Ainz and the rules set by killing her, plus it’d be troublesome all around regardless. Daring to not push the envelope she hurried up her orgasm by feverishly rubbing her clitoris as she slowed down her movements. Slowly she swayed her hips back and forth along Nfirirea’s body grounding her pelvic muscles tightly on his dick to get him to cum. Luckily she felt him throbbing within her snatch, he started bucking up against her body sporadically feeling the sensation of orgasm arise. 

Nfirea letr out a sharp moan of bliss and plunged his hips up into Lupusregina’s pussy feeling his balls bloat and a deluge of sperm pump through her depths into her womb! Upon feeling the warm gooey rush inside of her Beta came hard at the exact same time! She bucked her thighs inwardly and gushed her vaginal fluids all over Nfirea’s dick! The two of them came in unison over and over again until Nfirea collapsed underneath her feeling utterly spent. 

She writhed and ground her hips against his waist a few more times riding out her climax and letting out a grand sigh of sexual relief.

“Aaaahh yeah….that felt amazing. Like hitting that one spot you just can’t scratch.” She said to herself feeling utterly satisfied before leaning over to look a panting Nfirea in the eyes and flash a chilling smile. “Don't you go telling anyone about this, this’ll be our little secret, okay? I’m going to want to be doing this more after this right here. So be a good boy for me and don't spoil the fun by dragging in other people.” She purred and Nfirea nodded sheepishly before receiving a kiss from her.

Nfirea could only whimper in response for he had no idea what just happened or what he had gotten into.

 

**End of Chapter**

To be continued….

 

AN: This has been for Demonic Saint. Thanks for reading.  


End file.
